Vocaloid SongFics
by TheCamilliaBlossom
Summary: Title says it all Hope y'all like it Long Live Vocaloid!
1. Someone Date Me

Song:

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Yeah, Anyone is fine with me

I can talk to guys, yeah we really get along  
Talking just to girls is like kicking in the teeth  
Trauma in my past yeah it really makes it hard  
Try not to cry about it every time I think

"Why can't I get a girl to ever date with me?"  
"You're such a splendid guy" you smiled happily  
"If that's the case, then we are meant to be in love!"  
Hey but what's that face you're making like you wanna leave!

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Yeah, Anyone is fine with me

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Yeah, Anyone is fine with me

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date  
Yeah, anyone is fine with me

No! I don't wanna die alone!

Story:

Len sat at a table banging his fists and watching the girls. "I really, really wanna find someone who will date ANYBODY.", He whispered to himself. Watching the girls he knew that he had asked out every onr of them. Miku, Haku, Luka, Lily, Meiko, Teto, Neru, even SeeU. Everybody refused. Len could talk to guys just fine, any he knew he was really good friends with. But when he tried to ask any girl out, He got all nervous and made a complete fool of himself,stuttering and being SUPER CLUMSY. But it was worse that all of his friends had GIRLFRIENDS! He remembered when Miku told him that he was a great guy. First he acted surprised ran toward her about to kiss her then tripped and slammed on his face. Real nice, Len. But then maybe I should try I little harder and they'll see me as someone to date not just a guy that no one likes and doesn't have a girlfriend. So I think I'll go see miku tomorrow.

_The next day!_

I walked up nervously to Miku and started singing one of his songs.

spice.

Maybe I'm not so great with feelings and stuff.  
Experience has taught me other things.  
It seems to me that everyone just goes around and bluffs.  
I'll hold onto you and see what it brings.

And as your body touches up against mine  
You're not the only one who wants this anymore.  
I see it in your eyes that you want to be with me.  
This spice that I, I have here.  
Just take a bite.

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

I TRY SO HARD AND ONLY GET A SLAP IN THE FACE. WHY! Please, I just want to be with anybody! But then what else can I do i really need a date but trying to ask someone out is like getting kicked in the teeth. So who would go out with me anybody. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

I shall be forever alone.


	2. Perfectionist Complex

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN VOCALOID,LYRICS GO TO JUBYPHONICP.**

* * *

Perfectionist Complex:

From morning til Midnight  
I can't Find a reason  
This World keeps on Turning without a Single Motive  
The value of this results to Life Nothing much  
Even if I Were to Die Nothing would Change  
If it did not matter Either way then I would stay  
I'd choose Life and I would Die Another day  
Because I know right  
Now if I Were to Die  
I would rather leave a bit of me behind  
And I'm terrified, the Future is Unclear  
In my Own Eyes,the Past is Dark  
"Why wont you go? It hurts so much."  
Wish my Feelings would all be thrown all away  
If it did not matter. Either way then both the Same  
I would laugh so I Could cry Another day  
And Because of That I know if I'm Alone  
I would rather laugh all my time away  
I wont love myself unless  
I am Flawless in Every Single Thing I do  
Hesitating only weakly Shows How Are you  
Feelings only just Get in the way  
So then maybe you're in pain  
Because you can't Get back up Now  
And you can't seem to be taking anymore  
Although emotions seem Unnecessary  
Can not you feel something warm inside the Tears  
Something way too hard to See,  
and Always Wobbly  
I think We all Call it something Like a "Heart"  
If it did not matter Either way,  
I'd Never Stray So I 'D See if it was worth my while to stay  
Whether I would not cry today or maybe I ' D laugh it all away  
I know I'd love That Small Life of Mine  
the Same And even you Never need to TRY  
and be Someone else Just be you  
"It's all Fine."  
"I Am Fine?"  
"You're just Fine . "  
"And in time, you Will Find, you're just Fine."

* * *

I don't pay much attention to my time cycle anymore. Nothing ever changes anyway.I can't find a reason for my life. It seems as if this stupid life on earth is just a speck in oblivion. What happens to all or one of us doesn't matter to anyone. So then the value of our lives doesn't add up to anything much. So I could die and nobody would care, nobody would notice. But even though that is possible, I think I'd rather live, and maybe I'll die another day. I would rather someone remember a little piece of what I was like than to just seem to disappear without a trace.

The way I see it, you should leave the past and future behind. "Why are you still here? All you did was hurt me." I wish emotions were nothing, I wish feelings didn't exist. If nothing mattered then maybe I would let my laugh fill the heavens so I wouldn't have to cry that day. That is one reason why I know I'm alone. So I'll laugh and laugh because I cry too much. That is why I won't love myself unless I am perfect in every little thing I do. If I hesitate then that shows just how weak I am, The way people judge me, that is other's people feeling just seem to get in my way.

So it hurts me like scraping a knee, You can't get back up for a couple minutes because it hurts too much, that is the way emotions are. USELESS. So that is why feeling are useless. "but don't you feel something special when a tear rolls down your cheek, or when a laugh fills your _heart_ ?"."Is that the feeling I can't see, something so unstable, something so wobbly? Is that what we call a HEART?"

So maybe it doesn't matter, either way, I'll stay and see if this heart will work for me ass beautifully as it does for others. So maybe I will cry, or maybe I will laugh my heart away. But I think that I have learned to love this little life of min, no matter how imperfect it may be. And you can try to find that special person. They will guide you every step of the way."It's all Fine."  
"I Am Fine?"  
"You're just Fine . "  
"And in time, you Will Find, you're just Fine."

* * *

This short fanfic is for those people who think their life is useless and so are emotions, I'm sorry for being rude and blunt but this is for those who want help and need it.


	3. Lost One is Weeping

**DISCLAIMER**:** NOT MINE, NUFF' SAID(CEPT' STORY:)**

* * *

Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife  
Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right  
Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low  
But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know

...is nonfiction

So good with numbers, science, math I like  
But I'm terrible at English so I despise  
This part of me that wants a simple "right or wrong"  
And I feel that everything I choose will always be false

And today  
This homework  
About me  
A blank sheet  
Accomplished  
Content with  
This life I will now live  
'Til I think why are we  
just sometimes no always  
Saying how we're sad and  
Saying how we're lonely?

Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?  
Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?  
Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?  
Hey, who could it be?  
Hey, someone tell me!

Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?  
Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?  
Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?  
Hey, just tell me how  
It's not like I care now

Counting days like numbers, they all pass their prime  
And again hypnotically swimming through time  
Behind the power and guards I put up  
I hide  
Knowing they had long died

From problems  
My resolve  
Just can't solve  
That homework  
Accomplished  
Content with  
This life I will now live  
'Til I think and he speaks  
That demon inside us  
Saying "let me just leave"  
Saying "someone kill me!"

Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?  
Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?  
Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?  
Hey, who could it be?  
Hey, someone tell me!

Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?  
Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?  
Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?

Hey just tell me how  
Hey just tell me how!

Can you even say the formula of area now?  
Can you even scream the dreams you swore would never go out?  
Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up die?  
Hey, who could it be?  
No, it's gotta be...  
Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see?  
But what the hell is "growing up" and tell me when will I be?  
Can a single person out there just explain it to me?  
Hey, just tell me how  
It's not like I care now!

* * *

The Lost One's Weeping

I'm waiting, just waiting, I'm not waiting for anything in specifics. Just waiting. Maybe I stop being a burden, waiting. Maybe everything won't be my fault, waiting. Maybe I won't be the cause of their misery, when that happens, and the love I held for them is able to grow. Maybe everything I hold won't seem to become a weapon in my hands. Believe me, please believe me?

I'm really good with numbers and formulas, because unless **you **mess it up, it can never be wrong. But I hate English and talking, I can never express myself right, I just keep breaking those words into little pieces. So I'd rather want to know what I did wrong, or maybe answer that simple true or false question. So why can't someone just give me a stupid "right or wrong" question?

And today, what I try to find out about myself is like a piece of homework that was given in class. I've been waiting and thinking, but that homework is still a blank sheet. This life that I've been forced to live, I think I'll be content for little while. And so I think to myself, why is it we are always asked what's wrong, but we lie saying everything's okay. But we're really sad inside, really lonely too.

But tell can you recite what I have told you so clearly, it's written all over my face, see? Can you see the fantasies that I held do dear, they were everything to you even see who changed my normal heart into that of a monster? Can you even solve that simple math question witha calculator anymore? Can you stop me from the suicide I've been thinking for so long about? Did I really choose the right thing to say when you ask me what's wrong.

Lost my idea of time, hours, days, minutes, they are just numbers. Behind the tough outside shell I set up, there is a small kid crying.

My simple problems, no resolve, another sheet of homework left unfinished, not even started. I guess I'm happy with this life I'm forced to live. Until I hear him tearing my soul apart. Making want to escape, making me want to die. Can you read what I have written on my face. Can you see my little flame of a fantasy, barely extinguished. Can you find who turned me into a monster. Can you?! CAN YOU?! Can you solve the question?ANSWER ME! Can you stop me from killing myself? CAN YOU?! CAN YOU STOP ME FROM SAYING IT'S OKAY?WELL IT'S NOT! TELL ME, TELL ME?!

Can you repeat that simple formula now? Can you find you're dream, hidden in your heart? Who was the one who stomped on every fantasy I loved?I don't know who it could be but-It can only be-

It was you this whole time. I've this to myself all these years! So why hadn't my eyes opened themselves earlier? I should "grow up", but what the hell does that mean? Foes anyone want to make it clear to me? Sp tell me, tell me!

But I don't think I will care.

* * *

Review please, I need it, sorry I'm such a hole of sadness with my songs, but the thing is this happens to everyone. Don't confuse depressed with weird and a freak.

thank you,  
TheCamiliaBlossom


End file.
